This invention relates to vehicle displays and, more particularly, to a vehicle display that utilizes two light sources to illuminate the vehicle display with a color that is within a predetermined color tolerance.
Modern vehicles typically include numerous illuminated displays in the vehicle interior such as on the instrument cluster, for example, that communicate information to a driver. Typically, an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) specifies particular colors of the various displays. Often the specified color is characteristic of the OEM such that it distinguishes the vehicle of the OEM from vehicles of other OEMs.
Typically, the lighted vehicle displays utilize a light bulb that generates the specified color. A colored light bulb, for example, may be positioned behind the vehicle display to illuminate the vehicle display with the specified color. Alternatively, a white light bulb and a color filter may be used to generate the specified color.
Light bulbs may present numerous problems when used in vehicle displays. Light bulbs are relatively large in size and therefore require a significant amount of space in the vehicle display. Light bulbs also periodically burn out and require maintenance to replace the light bulb. Colored light bulbs are also limited in that the colored light emitted is not variable and the vehicle display therefore may only be illuminated with a single color emitted by the colored light bulb. This limits the ability of a supplier to achieve the exact color specified by an OEM. Additionally, for vehicle displays that utilize a light filter, the light filter often muffles the intensity and brightness of the vehicle display and may make the vehicle display difficult to see for the driver or passenger.
Other conventional vehicle displays utilize at least three light sources, such as a red, green, and blue light source to generate the specified color or colors required by an OEM. One drawback of using three light sources is that the three light sources may require a significant amount of space in the vehicle display, making the vehicle display bulky in size. Additionally, more light sources increase the number of components and add to the expense of the vehicle display.
More compact and less expensive vehicle displays are desirable.